Can You Save Me
by kitmistress
Summary: Harry had a little slip in the saving-the-world scheme. Now it's up to a couple of others to see if they can save him. 3some, mpreg and other fun stuff like creature fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I haven't updated in almost or is it over half a year?...oops... but guess what all my other stories are kinda on hold as I may or may not of lost the memory stick that holds all my stories... *Avoids all pointy things that are being flung my way* Wait who through the teddy? *snatch* anyways, Sorry but my muse has gone crazy and depanded I write this, sorry about the lack of editing my editer and muse are sadly still at school. Stupid university (which I also go to...hmm) Anyways I hope you enjoy the very begining of a new story which already has most of a second chapter *hopeful look* ok on to the story!

Story!

"Just join me, all this will end when you do." There was no reply to the deep voice, only the sound of shallow breaths filled the room.

"After so long you are still so stubborn? Fine, curcio!" This time a scream answered the voice. The voice was over used and hoarse.

"Bastard." It was the only thing that could be choked out from the closed off throat after the curse finally ended. A chuckle was his answer.

"I will return in one hour, I expect you to be more cooperative and to ensure that you are Bellatrix will be playing with you while I'm gone. Enjoy Harry." With that Voldemort walked out of the from as a cackling Bellatrix walked in.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he had lost track of how long he had been in this cell, chained in the same positions, against the wall with his hands up over his head, suspended over the floor facing the ceiling his arms and legs pulled tight to the side, or simply suspended with his hands above his head. All while one of his many tormentors torterd him or drained him of his magic.

Which was extremely successful.

And yet none of his friends had tried to come get him, not even the Order had tried, maybe he had been gone for so long that they thought him dead and it useless to even try to save him. Had Voldemort won and taken over? Where his friends safe? Where they even still alive?

A slash across his chest woke him from his daydreaming, a gasp forced its way out of his sore throat as Bellatrix cackled again.

"Itty Potter, want to play?" Harry didn't have a chance to answer as more cuts were slashed across his body. Opening more wounds then Harry cared to count.

When Voldemort came back Harry couldn't even hold his head up he was so drained of everything, magic, energy, blood. But apparently his nerve endings where not yet finished because as soon as Harry felt Voldemort's hand on his chin, he screamed in pain.

He wanted so badly to be away from the pain, away from the loneliness away from this evil bastard that could do nothing but hurt everything in his path!

He just wanted to be safe.

Before he could even really think about it his magic lashed out, Harry didn't know what happened after that, he simply closed his eyes to the swirl of colours. He could hear screams pierce the air but he didn't know if they came from himself or from Voldemort, and to be honest he didn't quite care. The pain in his gut was over powering and swirl of colour disorienting.

Then it all just seemed to stop.

The colours faded to be white, the pain finally numbed, the screams fell silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Snape had never truly followed the Dark Lord, he simply used it as a way to get back at James Potter and then in the end to protect Lily. In short, he had no clue that the-boy-who-lived was with the Dark Lord.

He was also preoccupied with another young man, whom at the moment was driving him insane.

"Draco, stop your teasing and get on with it." Severus growled, twisting his hands into Draco's longer blond hair and using it to force the lovely wet mouth closer to his raging penis, which the blond menace had risen in the first place.

Draco couldn't help but laugh, it was rare that he got to see Severus this relaxed, even if at this moment Severus wasn't relaxed as he could be, which caused Draco to laugh again. He tentatively licked Severus' member's head. He was so glad it was summer; it meant he could spend all day laying around, naked if he so chose, slowly driving his intended to madness with lust.

"Draco."

The snarl brought him out of his musing and he instantly went down on Severus finally giving the man what he so desperately wanted.

Severus moaned above him, gripping his hair tighter and shoving his head down farther to engulf more of him. He could feel Draco chuckle around his length which made him snarl again.

"If you have room to chuckle then you aren't taking it far enough."

Instead of going deeper, Draco pulled off completely.

"Why don't you take me the way we both want it?" Draco drawled in the sexiest voice he could, one that was deep and scraped his throat as it came out, the one he knew would drive Severus a little more crazy than he already was.

Without warning, Severus grabbed Draco's hips, spinning him around so Draco faced the other way. Severus whispered a spell and Draco instantly felt wet and stretched.

"Ahh, I like when you stretch me out," Draco half-whined, half pouted-but if you asked him later he would deny it.

"Next time," Severus growled before forcing Draco's hips down onto his own, and thrusting hard inside him.

Both cried out in pleasure.

Severus quickly started up a brutal rhythm, forcing Draco up and down on his length till both spilled. When they both caught their breath, Severus gently moved Draco off of him and laid him on his side so they could spoon together.

"Well that was fun. Next time can I please face you? You make the best faces when you cum."

"Draco, don't be vulgar," Severus chided lightly as he pulled Draco tighter to him in hopes of shutting the boy up and getting a short nap.

"Ready for another round?" Well, there went that hope.

"That will be our 7th round. The anti-contraception charm only works for so many rounds in a day as you well know Draco. As is we are pushing it," Severus lectured as he pushed Draco away from him and stood up.

"Ah come on, it's good for 9 times! And it's not like I'm close to my heat period anyway," Draco whined, causing Severus to roll his eyes while he slipped on his housecoat, which he finally found.

"I'm not taking the chance Draco. I don't need you pregnant during the school year. You get into enough trouble without hormones, mood swings and food cravings, which I might add will most likely cause your house mates to lose their food when they see it."

"I don't cause that many problems!" Draco shouted; he hated it when Sev insulted him. It always left him feeling just the slightest bit depressed, as if he wasn't truly, fully loved.

"Potter probably causes more trouble," Draco mumbled under his breath, hoping to direct his ire at someone other than his mate.

"Yes, he no doubt does, but you seem to get entangled in that trouble. Now what do you want to eat?" Severus said as he walked towards the door.

"Anything edible. That includes your big cock, I would love to have that, shoved up my ass and thrusting till it spills all that yummy cream deep in me." Draco attempted to distract Severus, his voice was deep and rough as he slowly stretched till he was on his stomach, bluntly showing off his backside. He even went so far as to bite his already swollen lip, which was a sure way to get Not-so-Little-Sev interested.

"Shepard's pie it is," Severus said, chuckling to himself when he heard the 'I hate lamb', come from the room behind him. He loved winding Draco up; it was payback for being a little tease, because even though he walked out, the little show did cause a stirring in him. _Brat, _Severus thought happily to himself.

Walking into his kitchen, he placed his hands on the table to tell the house elves what he wanted for supper that night when a crack of apparition came from his living room, followed by a dull thud.

"Potter."

"YOU LET HIM OUT?!" The shriek could have cracked a brass bell, as Voldemort yelled at Bellatrix.

"I'm sorry my Lord, I did not allow him out, he just vanishe-AHHHH!" For once Voldemort felt nothing but anger as his crucio hit Bellatrix. He'd had the boy, why had he not just killed him? No, instead he had to torture the little brat, poetic justice and all. Voldemort snarled at himself before turning back to a still twitching Bellatrix. Seeing her only increased his anger and thereby increased the strength of the curse.

"M-my Lo-Lord what sh-sh-shall we do? A-about the boy?" Pettigrew stuttered, as he cowered into himself waiting for the curse to strike.

"Find him and bring him back." _This time I will kill him._


End file.
